


Утонуть - есть немало путей

by Alnaira



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было даже забавно — болтать с убийцей в маске, которая могла передумать и немного пострелять. Очень в духе новой трезвой жизни Лорел Лэнс. </p>
<p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утонуть - есть немало путей

Теперь Лорел была осторожна. Она оставила за собой старую квартиру, но избавилась от всех вещей, способных снова засадить её за решетку или дать возможность шантажа. Навредить отцу. С помощью Джоанны Лорел устроилась в Глейдс; там, в полуразрушенных трущобах, было безопаснее, чем дома. Никаких похищений посреди ночи, никаких разгромов (перерыв дольше месяца уже повод задуматься). Вытравливая из себя зависимость от беленьких таблеточек, Лорел передумала о многом. Она отрезвела так резко, что все вокруг сделалось слишком четким, болезненно острым; её опять качнуло в другую сторону, ах, эта Лорел не может найти баланс, даже если ткнуть в него носом.   
Возвращение Сары принесло что угодно, кроме радости. Злоба обманутой сестры и подружки накапливалась, пока не мутировала в хороший, мотивирующий гнев. 

Когда Охотница сбила её с ног в переулке за офисом окружного прокурора, Лорел была готова.

*

Она читала дело Хелены Бертинелли. Трупы убитых мафиози громоздились у порога её отца, спрятанного сначала полицией штата, а потом ФБР. Копы сэкономили бы кручу времени, сил и своих же жизней, если бы дали Бертинелли закончить начатое. Лорел знала, что та остановится только после пули в голову, в конце концов, она была такой же.  
Охотница, Хелена Бертинелли, стояла над ней в переулке и целилась из арбалета.  
— Привет, — сказала она дружелюбно.  
— Привет, — ответила Лорел. Сапоги промокли, когда она упала, и между пальцев теперь была холодная жижа. Видит Бог, сейчас это волновало её куда сильнее, чем перспектива истечь кровью под окнами бывшей работы.  
Охотница подождала реакцию, усмехнулась и убрала арбалет.  
— Ты Лорел Лэнс. Мы встречались с одним и тем же парнем.  
— Дай угадаю, — Лорел встала и поморщилась, — вы с ним тоже плохо расстались.  
— Вроде того. Прости, не смогу оплатить тебе химчистку. Все копы в городе разыскивают меня, — она помолчала. — Или разыскивали. Пока меня не было, тут многое изменилось.  
— Ты даже не представляешь.  
Это было даже забавно — болтать с убийцей в маске, которая могла передумать и немного пострелять. Очень в духе новой трезвой жизни Лорел Лэнс.  
— Капюшон еще в городе, — утвердительно сказала Охотница.  
— Теперь его называют Стрелой. И знаешь, — вдруг добавила Лорел, — он теперь не один.  
— Тем лучше.

*

Это не стало началом прекрасной дружбы или чего-то такого. Несколько дней спустя Лорел проснулась от звона разбитого стекла и, схватив ружье, вошла в гостиную. На полу, держась за плечо, сидела Охотница, из-под пальцев у неё текла кровь.  
Лорел принесла аптечку и бутылку виски.  
О нет, не стало.  
— Меня зовут Хелена, — еле ворочая языком, пробормотала Охотница. Бледная, с залитым потом лицом, она смотрела на Лорел огромными, почерневшими от боли глазами. Тени размазались второй маской. Но почему-то такая, раненая и грязная, она была красивее, чем та фарфоровая принцесса с фото в деле. И все еще могла её убить.  
— Я знаю, — сказала Лорел и выпила сама.  
Это определенно стало чем-то большим.

*

Через пару недель квартирка в Глейдс сделалась чем-то вроде базы. Лорел почти перестала бывать дома; пару раз она заметила парня Теи, Роя, неподалеку, и этого хватило, чтобы залить паранойе полный бак топлива. Рой вел к Олли, а Олли… Он был с Себастьяном, Сарой и всеми теми, от кого Лорел хотела избавиться.  
Хелена осталась у неё.

*

— Кто такая эта Канарейка? — спросила она однажды.  
Лорел так сильно прикусила щеку, что почувствовала вкус крови. Лица Сары на фотографиях не было видно, но она ухмылялась ей, это точно.  
— Говорят, она связана с какой-то международной лигой убийц, — наконец ответила Лорел. — Мой отец что-то говорил такое… Лига Ассасинов? Как из компьютерной игрушки.  
Хелена, стоявшая у неё за спиной, вздохнула. Она склонилась ниже, и крест выскользнул из выреза майки, задевая плечо Лорел.  
— Я встретила одного парня в Готэме, — медленно проговорила Хелена, — он очень ими интересуется.  
Лорел изучила её достаточно, чтобы различить в спокойном голосе предвкушение. Оно значило «я нашла тебя», оно значило «хорошей охоты» и новых мертвецов наутро.  
Наверное, стоило устраивать вечеринки с текилой, но Лорел твердо решила бросить пить.  
— Так ты была в Готэме?  
— Да. И когда я закончу, — Хелена убрала крест, коснувшись шеи Лорел, — то вернусь туда.  
Она вытащила сумку с костюмом Охотницы на середину комнаты и стала переодеваться. Под майкой у неё ничего не было, и Лорел обнаружила, что разглядывает крест, легший между грудей, и острые розовые соски, и… Она с усилием моргнула и отвернулась.  
— Лорел?  
Её кинуло в жар, и она несколько раз глубоко вздохнула.  
— Что?  
— Мы бы могли поехать в Готэм вместе.  
Лорел посмотрела снова. Хелена, полуодетая, заплетала волосы и улыбалась.

*

Когда она забирала вещи из старой квартиры, то встретила Олли. Он стоял в дверях с этим своим новым мрачным выражением лица и модельной щетиной. Лорел обошла его и вызвала лифт.  
— Лорел, — страдальчески произнес Олли, — я должен кое-что тебе сказать.  
Ей вдруг вспомнился Томми, их последний разговор, его последний взгляд. Раньше бы это загнало Лорел в компанию антидепрессантов, но сейчас она чувствовала только усталость. Томми, и Олли, и Сара — все то, что сжирало её этот год и еще пять лет. Пора заканчивать с ними.  
— Нет, — сказала она.  
— Это насчет Себастьяна Блада.  
Пора заканчивать с этим городом.  
Лорел повернулась и стала спускаться по лестнице.

*

Фрэнка Бертинелли нашли прибитым к стене камеры. Он был распят, точно Христос, а перерезанное его горло раскрылось вторым ртом, усмехнувшимся маленькой армии полицейских и лично Стреле.  
Хелена вернулась утром. Её шатало, точно пьяную; она упала на кровать и тут же заснула. Лорел осторожно сняла маску и смыла маскировку, нежно касаясь век и скул. Хелена была такой же, как в день, когда её ранили, бледной и одуревшей от боли. Она проспала до вечера. Все это время Лорел просидела на кухне, вертя в руках телефон с десятком пропущенных звонков от Олли и отца.  
Увидев Хелену, державшуюся за стену, она нерешительно улыбнулась.  
— Привет.  
Ей не ответили. Хелена налила себе остатки утреннего кофе и выпила залпом. Руки её заметно дрожали.  
— Хелена.  
Она с преувеличенной осторожностью поставила кружку и медленно села. Прядь спутанных темных волос прилипла к щеке, как пучок водорослей. Губы сжались в тонкую белую линию.  
— Хелена, — снова позвала Лорел, и та рассмеялась.  
Черные огромные глаза сделались похожими на провалы. Хелена смеялась и качала головой, а когда заговорила, голос её был сдавленным и сиплым, точно после удавки.  
— Все должно было закончиться. Я убила его, и все должно было закончиться. Это он во всем виноват, он и его проклятая семья! Но и тут папочка сумел все разрушить. Я должна была… — она замолчала и посмотрела на свои руки.  
В белом исказившемся лице Хелены Лорел увидела себя.  
— Нет, — проговорила она мягко, — не должно было. И не закончится, потому что на самом деле ты считаешь виноватым не своего отца.  
— Замолчи, — прошептала Хелена.  
— Ты считаешь виноватой себя.  
— Заткнись!  
Она бросилась на Лорел и скинула её на пол, та зашипела, ударившись затылком.  
— Знаешь, откуда мне это известно?  
Хелена дала ей пощечину. В голове зазвенело.  
— Да заткнешься же ты наконец! — прорычала она, склонившись к Лорел.  
— Я чувствовала то же самое, когда мой парень погиб под завалами, пытаясь спасти меня.  
Хелена замерла. Вот оно.  
Лорел потянулась к её бескровным губам, положила руку на спину, не давая уйти. Хелена удивленно выдохнула, дернулась, но ответила на поцелуй. Лорел почти слышала, как бешено бьется её пульс. Хелена отстранилась, тяжело дыша, и поцеловала Лорел сама, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
Боль влилась в тяжелое, жаркое возбуждение. Хелена расстегнула куртку, но руки еще плохо её слушались. Лорел помогла ей, погладила грудь сквозь ткань лифчика, задевая твердые соски. Хелена тут же стащила его и, голая по пояс, прижалась к ней, потерлась бедрами.  
— Эй, — она погладила Хелену по щеке, — снимай все.  
Хелена послушалась, глаза у неё были темными и одурманенными. Под цепочкой, обхватившей шею, билась жилка. Крест теперь лежал между лопаток; Лорел провела от него линию вниз по позвоночнику. Хелена выгнулась под ладонью. Лорел уложила её на груду смятой одежды, погладила живот, припала губами к теплой солоноватой от пота коже.  
— Остановишься, и я точно тебя убью, — сбивчиво прошептала Хелена.  
Лорел не собиралась. Она склонилась над ней, щекоча дыханием кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и улыбнулась, когда её требовательно потянули за волосы. Хелена вздрагивала и приглушенно стонала. Приподнявшись, Лорел заменила язык пальцами, задвигала рукой быстрее и жестче. Новый ритм ударил в голову ей самой. Она была готова кончить только от одного вида раскрасневшейся, сжимавшейся вокруг её пальцев Хелены. Лорел сжала бедра и расслабленно выдохнула. Хелена, дрожа, закричала за них обеих.

*

Потом они перебрались на кровать. Лорел слушала ровное дыхание спящей Хелены и смотрела в темноту за окном. Через пару улиц, она помнила, должна была светиться вывеска клуба Verdant.

*

Лорел Лэнс вылетела в Нью-Йорк вечерним рейсом. На автовокзале её ждала Хелена, покинувшая Старлинг-Сити сутками раньше. Вместе, утром следующего дня, они приехали в Готэм. Там шел мелкий серый дождь, прохожие сталкивались друг с другом огромными черными зонтами, и казалось, что по улицам текло море.  
На такси они доехали до центра города. Лорел, задрав голову, разглядывала мокрых уродливых горгулий. Забрав у неё сумку, Хелена вдруг застыла и раздраженно вздохнула. Из черного моря зонтов к ним вышел парень в синей толстовке.  
— Привет, — сказал он жизнерадостно, — ты вернулась.  
— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — разозлилась Хелена.  
Парень улыбнулся Лорел. Из-под синего капюшона торчали влажные темные вихры.  
— Меня зовут Дик.  
— Дина, — ответила Лорел и тоже ему улыбнулась. 


End file.
